As is known in the art, actuators may be used to convert electronic signals into mechanical motion. In many applications such as e.g., portable devices, imaging-related devices, telecommunications components, and medical instruments, it may be beneficial for miniature actuators to fit within the small size, low power, and cost constraints of these application.
Micro-electrical-mechanical system (MEMS) technology is the technology that in its most general form may be defined as miniaturized mechanical and electro-mechanical elements that are made using the techniques of microfabrication. The critical dimensions of MEMS devices may vary from well below one micron to several millimeters. In general, MEMS actuators are more compact than conventional actuators, and they consume less power.